War of the Heart
by Mythwriter
Summary: Achilles has a younger sister who went to Troy alongside her brother and cousin. She was childhood firends with Helen of Troy. I suck at summaries but the parrings are A/B; P/H; and H/OFC This story has no Andromache. please read a review:
1. Chapter 1

War of the Heart

Troy fan fiction, A/B P/H and H/OFC. Rate T

**This story fallows the basic plot of the movie but with some change such as: Andromache died in child birth giving Hector his son. Achilles has a younger sister (of about 6 years) who went to Troy alongside her brother and cousin and she had a pervious history with Helen. The ages are also different for some of the main characters (because I don't know their actually ages) At the start of the war (it lasted for ten years) Achilles = 20; Hector = 20; Paris= 18; Helen= 18; Bersis= 17 OFC= 15. **

Summary: Achilles has a younger sister named Korinna, whom he loves dearly. He takes her to Troy with him and Patroclus so that she could be near him since he doesn't trust Agamemnon to leave her out it, this way he can watch over her. However after a while Korinna grows up and becomes the Myrmidons Healer, and is later captured by the Hector who becomes taken with her. Is better than it sounds.

Korinna guard : Aesop?

Prologue:

When Helen was a young child up to the point she married Menelaus she only had one true friend. Her name was Korinna and she was the little sister of the most famous warrior of all of Greece; Achilles of Phita. She was a three seasons younger then Helen but she didn't care, she was just happy to be near someone who was carefree and wasn't after her beauty. Helen thought fondly of those days, when they would play in a felid full of wildflowers and make flower crowns for each other; and cherished them after she left to marry Menelaus at the age of thirteen. She still remembered the last day they saw each other, and it brought both joy and sadness to her heart.

_She was standing along the beach of Phtia watching her firend picking small sea shells from a large tide pool. Helen wasn't sure how long she stood there before she was brave enough to call out to her, but Helen knew that her mother would be calling for her soon. _

_ "Korinna!" Helen called out snapping the young girl, of about ten season old, out of her trance. _

_ "Helen!" Korinna answered back, her unruly bright blond hair blowing behind her as she ran to Helen. Her bright sea green eyes shined with excitement when she saw Helen, which made Helen feel worse. When Korinna got up to her she gave Helen a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you. I didn't think I would until the summer (it was about mid spring at the time)." Korinna then hid the small shells behind her back suddenly. "I was working on a surprise for you, for your birthday." _

_ Helen smiled sadly at her friend, tears forming in her eyes. "Korinna, I have something to tell you." _

_ "What wrong, why are you crying?" Korinna asked almost in tears herself. Being half nymph Korinna was more emotionally attuned to others and felt them herself. It was one of the reasons why Helen like hanging out with Korinna, she always knew how to cheer her up. _

_ "Korinna…. I'm getting married." Helen said, trying to hold back her sobs. Korinna looked back at her oddly. _

_ "Why?" she asked. _

_ "My parents are making me marry the king of Sparta, his name is Menelaus." _

_ "I still don't understand. Your only three seasons older than me and my father and mother say that I'm too young to even think about marriage." _

_ "Well my parents have a different opinion then yours Korinna." Helen answered back. _

_ "Well, I'm sure your husband will be fun just like you. Maybe we'll all be good friends." Korinna said, trying to cheer Helen up but not understanding what was going on. _

_ "No I don't think we will." Helen said quietly, trying not to break down. _

_ "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Korinna said, tears streaming down her face. _

_ "No you didn't, it's just…. Menelaus… he won't let me see you anymore after we're married. And my parents are forcing me to marry him. I came to tell you goodbye Korinna." Helen said now completely loosing it. _

_ "When?" Korinna said crying. _

_ "In three days. My parents will be calling me any moment now." _

_ "Well then I want you have this." Korinna said taking off her sea shell necklace. "My mother made this for me a few weeks ago and I was going to make you one for your birthday but…. Since I won't be able to see you then… I want you to have this one. This way you won't forget about me." Korinna put the necklace in Helen's shaking hand. _

_ "Oh Korinna," Helen said as she embraced Korinna for the last time. "I will never forget you, never." They both hugged each other for a few more moments before Helen's parents started calling her. " I have to go now." _

_ "I'll miss you Helen." Korinna said before Helen ran up the hill to her parents. Helen could here Korinna crying for her brother as they left and she cried as she put Korinna's necklace around her neck. _

Helen thought these thoughts even now as she escaped from the prison that separated her from her only friend, with the one she loved with all her heart. She still wore Korinna's necklace everyday and kept her promise to her friend. She only hoped that her actions wouldn't put her in danger.

"My love, what are you thinking about?" Paris asked as they sat in the lower compartment together. Helen turned and gave her love a kiss on the cheek.

"Just a childhood friend my love." She answered fondly clutching the seashells in her hand.

"Was that the friend who made you that necklace?"

"Yes, she was my only friend before I went to Sparta. She gave me this the day I said goodbye to her. I miss her very much." Helen answered softly and then looked into her lovers eyes. Helen knew that if they had met before she was betrothed to Menelaus they would all be good friends, just like Korinna would have wanted.

"When we get to Troy, I'll send emissaries out to look for your lost friend. Then she's come live in the Palace and you two will be united once again. I promise." Paris proclaimed, quite pleased with himself.

"Yes, that would be great my love. I'm sure you two would have been the best of friends." Helen answered, appeasing her lover and new future husband. However, she was sure that if he knew whom she was talking about, that dream would never happen. After all, Achilles would never let his sister leave for Troy, not after what they just did. What Helen didn't know however, was that her childhood friend wasn't a child anymore and she had her own fate to fallow this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and don't forget to review, any feedback would be appreciated greatly. **

Ch1 – Phita Greece

Achilles was sparing with young Pactroclus in the ruins of the old Palace. Both boys where enthralled in what they were doing; Achilles with schooling Pactroclus, and Pactroclus with trying to best his older cousin. It was no wonder that the third person in the ruins went seemingly unnoticed. She was sitting on one of the shattered outer stairs watching her brother school her cousin while fiddling with a braid in her dress.

Achilles knew his sister was there and was happy with her company. With all the wars he fought in the past few years, he missed his gangly little weed of a sister grow up and blossom into a lovely flower. Her bright blond hair that was always too curly for his liking became a wavy waterfall of moonlight colored hair. She still had her lively sea green eyes but her skin seemed to have evened out, and she grew into herself quite nicely. In fact if his mother wasn't with him when his sister greeted him a few months back he wouldn't have recognized her. She was the one who brought him a little bit of peace in his war filled life and he was all the more grateful for it.

However, he knew his peace wouldn't last and so did his sister. Ever since word got out about Helen running off to Troy with Prince Paris, he felt a sadness fall over his sister. She was always so lively and free spirited that everyone in Phita called her "princess or little nymph (when she was younger)," she was his opposite in every way and he was glad for it. Now she was sad and Achilles had only ever seen his sister noticeably sad three times in his life; when their father died, now, and when Helen left all those years ago. He knew that the sadness his sister felt was because Helen moved farther away; he was only able to bring his sisters spirit back the first time with the fact that they might visits Sparta one day, and she would be able to see her then. Now that Helen went to Troy, his sister's hopes fell and that wounded him more than anything would.

Achilles was snapped out of his thought and out of his fight with Pactoclus by the sound of oncoming horses. He lifted up a spear with his foot and hurled in over his sisters head, into the tree 100 ft away (that was stationed right in front of the leader). Achilles noticed that his sister must have heard the horse too because she was looking directly at the small battalion before he hurled the spear. 'She would make a heck of a watchman.' He thought to himself.

"Odysseus!" Korinna yelled imminently recognizing the intruder as friend not foe. Achilles and Pactoclus couldn't help but smile as Korinna got up and ran down the hill to meet their friend.

"Korinna," Odysseus said as he embraced the young princess and kissed both of her cheeks in greetings. He couldn't believe how lovely she'd grown either. "My look how you've grown, your beauty could match that of Aphrodite." Korinna looked down and Odysseus could see the light blush on her cheeks.

"Come I'll bring you to my brother." Korinna said, taking Odysseus's helmet from his and started to make her way back up the hill. When she made it back to the ruins, her cousin and brother where waiting for her.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend." Odysseus said throwing the spear back to Achilles. Both of them chuckled at the statement, while Achilles pushed Pactoclus in front of him.

" Pactoclus my cousin, Odysseus King of Ithaca and a good friend of Korinna's and mine." Achilles said introducing the two.

"Pactoclus, I knew your parents well. I miss them." Odysseus said to Pactoclus. Korinna felt the hurtful sadness wash over her cousin and immediately put the helmet down on a rock and went over to him. She knew that the wound of his parents' death still plagued his dreams, and she wrapped her arms around his strong one in an attempt of comfort. To which Pactoclus took gratefully and held his young cousin in a loose hug.

"But now you have this one looking after you. Learning from Achilles himself, kings would kill for the honor." Odysseus continued, obviously leading up to something.

"Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?" Achilles asked calmly. Odysseus hesitated before answering, giving Achilles and Korinna the answer they needed before her spoke again.

"We need to talk." He said leading Achilles to another place in the ruins.

"I will not fight for him." Achilles said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to fight for him, I'm asking you to fight for Greece." Odysseus answered but before Achilles could give his response, Korinna beat him to it.

"Why, have the Greeks tired of fighting each other?" Korinna asked sitting on top of a rock next to Pactoclus.

"For now." Odysseus answered simply. Worried that Korinna might not agree with this war. He knew that Achilles wouldn't go unless his sister and mother blessed it, and if one didn't then Achilles would need a good argument to go against their wishes.

"The Trojans never harmed Phita or any of us." Korinna said again looking between Odysseus and Achilles.

"They insulted Greece Korinna." Odysseus answered trying to sway her as well as her brother.

"No they insulted one Greek. A man who couldn't hold onto his wife; what business is that of mine." Achilles answered Odysseus, also looking up to his sister. He knew that she wanted to go to bring Helen back to Troy, but not if she was happier their or if it meant his death. She wasn't selfish enough to ask that of him and didn't want him to be tricked into it by Odysseus.

"Your business is war my friend." Odysseus said back.

"Is it? Am I the whore of the battlefield?" Achilles asked throwing Pactoclus back his wooden sword that he confiscated earlier. "The man has no honor. I won't be remembered as a tyrant's mercenary."

"Let Achilles fight for honor, let Agamemnon fight for power, and let the Gods decide which man to glorify." Odysseus says as Pactoclus get fed up with being ignored and commits a failed sneak attack on Achilles that made Korinna laugh lightly. "Forget Agamemnon, fight for me. My wife will feel much better with you by my side, I'll feel much better."

"Is Ajax going to fight in Tory? They say he can fell an oak tree with one swing of his ax." Pactoclus asked as he was fighting Achilles.

"Pactoclus, trees don't swing back." Korinna answered laughing along with her brother and friend.

"We're sailing the largest fleet that ever sailed a 1000 ships." Odysseus said to Pactoclus and was starting to give Korinna a funny feeling.

"A 1000 ships? That Prince Hector is he as good of a warrior as they say?" Pactoclus asked, awestruck.

"The best of all the Trojans; some say the best of all the Greeks too." Odysseous said and got a snort out of both Korinna and Achilles. "Even if your cousin doesn't join us, I hope you will Pactoclus. We could us a strong arm like yours."

It was then that Korinna realized the angle Odyssious was playing at. He was trying to get to Achilles in two ways. Fist by playing with his vanity and honor, the other was by using Pactoclus. It was one thing by using her brother's vanity to convince him to go to Troy, Korinna could always try and talk him out of it, but Pactoclus was stubborn. If he got excited there was no way in stopping him and Achilles would go to protect him. This fact made Korinna angry.

"Play your trick on us but not my cousin Odysseus." Korinna and Achilles said at the same time.

"You have your sword Achilles, Korinna you have your spirit, and I have my words. We all play with the toys the Gods give us. We sail for Troy in three days." Odysseious said while picking up his helmet. "This war will never be forgotten, nor will the hero's fighting in it." Odessious finished and started to make his way out of the ruins to his horse. He looked up a Korinna and became slightly ashamed of himself. He saw that she was angry and it was a very hard and unhealthy thing to do. An angry nymph is bad luck and he didn't need that before he went off to war.

The day passed slowly and Achilles went to his mother for guidance. She told him of the prophecy but he seemed to ignore it. When Achilles left the beach did Thetis saw fit to call he daughter out of her hiding place,

"Korinna, you can come out now darling." She said kindly as she continued to look for shells. Korinna walked out of the cove she was hiding in and walked into the tide behind her mother.

"Mother, he's going to go to Troy; isn't he?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it appears that he is, along with your cousin Pactoclus." Thetis answered her youngest child, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"He'll die if he goes. Doesn't he care?"

"You know your brother Korinna. Once his mind is set it will not change no matter how hard one tries. Besides I know you want to go to Troy as well, and don't bother trying to deny it love. You wish to go to protect your brother but to also see your friend Helen again."

"Am I that obvious mother?" Korinna asked feeling a bit foolish.

"Only to those who know you truly my child; you want to see your friend again and if she is happy try and end the war before too much blood has been shed." Thetis said as she walked up to her daughter and clasped both of her hands. "I think you should go to Troy my daughter."

"Why? I'm no fighter; I'll just get in the way." Korinna asked confused.

"You may not be able to hold your own in a battle but you can defend yourself and you have the heart of a healer in you. I have trained you in the arts of healing you just haven't had the opportunity to use them yet. You have the skills of the goddess Artemis in archery and have the wisdom of Athena. I think you will prove your worth in Troy in more ways than one, and maybe being about a nearly end to this war."

"You know that Achilles will never alow me to go."

"He will if I tell him that Agamemnon will kidnap you and bring you to Troy anyways and use you as a way to control your brother." Thetis said to a still skeptical Korinna. "Don't worry about your brother I will tell him and convince him that this is the best path. Now go and pack, you'll be sailing soon."

"As you wish mother." Korinna said thoughtfully as she walked out of the tide pool. "Thank you." She said with a small smile, and rushed up the beach to the palace. Thetis knew that this war will be one of many sides and struggles, but she also knew that it would play out better if her daughter was there. She just hoped that her son would see reason and that her daughter will see the signs the gods lay out for her and use them to guide her path.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear my loyal readers and reviewers,

Hey everyone. I want to say I am so SO very sorry I haven't updated this story. My muse has deserted me, school started back up, and I've been reading too many other stories trying to get ideas for this one. I haven't forgotten this story at all just so you know; I'm just trying to figure out what's coming next.

I'm not sure whether to go strait to the battle for the beach or go through the scene where Helen arrives at Troy. Please, tell me what you want to read next and I'll try and get the next chapter out in the next week or so. I need your help. Thanks so much for not abandoning me.

- Mythwriter


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry you guys! School has been such a pain in the ass and I'm so glad it's done for the rest of the year. I should be updating more frequently now that I don't have anything baring my time, so please continue to read and review. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

It was bright, sunny day when we saw the Trojan shore, and Korinna hated it. Why Artemis would request such a deplorable act in order to give that pig of a king the wind to bring us here was beyond her. She always respected and worshiped the virgin goddess but after that, well now she wasn't sure if she was worth it. After all, wanting the life of a five seasoned old girl for wind, and have her be sacrificed by her own father(even if it was Agamemnon), well it was just heartless. Korinna was lost in her questioning thoughts that she didn't hear her brother cross the boat and sat beside her until her rapped his huge arm around her shoulder.

"Sister, you mustn't beat yourself up about this. There was nothing you could have done, no matter how many useless prayers you gave to the Goddess. She was going to have her vengeance" Achilles said, wanting to break his sister out of her grief. They were about to land on the beach, ahead of the rest of the army, and he wanted to see her smile before they did. After all if a nymphs anger is bad luck, according to the superstitious, then a smile must be good luck; and he knew most of his men were as superstitious as Odysseus is.

"But she was so young, an innocent. She didn't deserve to die, and not for something as trivial as wind to get us here." Korinna answered.

"I know, but it couldn't have been stopped. Agamemnon wouldn't let anything stop him from getting to Troy; least of all his only daughter."

"I hate him." Korinna said so quietly and so venomously that Achilles wouldn't have even recognized the words that came out of his sister's mouth unless he saw her speak them. Korinna has never truly hated anyone, until a few weeks ago; and Achilles wasn't happy with this change.

"I know, I hate him too."

"Then why are we here, fighting for that pig in royal clothing. Let's just go home."

"I still need what I came here for sister. You know we won't go home until I achieve it."

"You and your blasted pride Achilles, is your name all that matters to you?" The look Korinna gave him at that moment was one he saw every time he left for war. She always questioned him, wondering if he truly wanted to make it home or not. It was a question he asked himself time and time again but he still wasn't sure. But he did know this; his name, though ranking high on his priorities, wasn't all that mattered to him.

"You know that my name isn't all that matters. You and Pactoclus matter to me. And I don't want to go into battle with one of the people that matter to me upset about something that wasn't in her control. Mark my words sister, Agamemnon will get what's coming to him. Now, were getting close to the beach, you should head down below where I know your safe." Achilles said and smiled when he saw the small smile that creped on his sisters face.

She looked at him and gave him a quick hug before leaving the bow of the ship, wishing him luck. Endurious, Achilles general and close family friend gave a friendly smile and nod as she walked passed. She returned it and wished him luck as well as the rest of the Myrmidons. Achilles smiled at this, his men might not have been used to having his sister on board but the all seemed to be in better spirits with her here; and he was too until he saw his cousin suiting up.

"Pactoclus!" He yelled, beckoning his cousin closer. "What are you doing?"

"Fighting the Trojans cousin." Patoclus said excitedly.

"Not today you're not."

"But I'm ready; you taught me how to fight!"

"And you're a good student but you're no Myrmidon yet." Achilles sad turning him and Pactoclus around so that they were facing the rest of the men. "Look at these men. They are the fiercest warriors in all of Greece. Each of them had bleed for me. But that dose no mean that you are to do nothing. I want you to guard the ship, and guard my sister."

"But this is a war."

"Cousin I can't fight a war if I'm concerned for your and my sister's safety. Guard the ship." Achilles finished, and Pactoclus like a stubborn boy through his shield and spear and marched grumpily to the back and eventually down below where he saw his other cousin sitting in a far corner.

"I hope you're happy, Achilles won't let me fight and it's all your fault!" Pactoclus yelled at his cousin.

"I'm sure he's only concerned for your safety Pat. I doubt that if I wasn't here that things would change." Korinna answered quietly, secretly glad that she wasn't here by herself.

"Yeah well now we'll never know!" Pactoclus yelled clearly angry. Korinna could tell and, just like her brother, he was too stubborn to calm down. The only thing that would quell his anger was time, and with the sound of her brothers speech from above; they would be down here for a little while.

Almost like clockwork, the sounds of men screaming, the formation of Myrmidons, and the sound of arrows pierced through their ears. Pactoclus immediately went over to his cousin. He knew Korinna was strong but Pactoclus, being barley a year older then her, felt that his young cousin was more like a sister than anything else; and like Achilles he wasn't going to let anything harm her. They sat, huddled in the small corner for nearly an hour before the sounds of arrows stopped and the chanting of the rest of the solders could be heard. They waited for Endurious to come back to the ship to say the cost was clear before they exited. However, neither of them knew what was going on while Achilles was fighting and who he met.

Achilles fought with his men bravely, hacking down Trojan solders as he made his way up the beach to Apollo's temple. He had to admit he was worried about his family who were hiding in the ship that was being pelted by flaming arrows but he knew they were safe. The fire would never spread on the ship because it was already soaked with sea water and his men would make sure that no Trojan got within spitting distance of that ship.

When he arrived at the temple and stared at the golden sculpture of Apollo. The twin to the Goddess Artemis, the same goddess that made his sister so upset for weeks. Achilles and Korinna never fought much, though they did have there moments, but they didn't often agree on everything. One of which being the Gods.

Achilles, as most people knew, didn't like the gods. Being a demi-god ( Not sure if having a nymph as a mother and a mortal as a father counts as being a demi-god. But for this story it dose) himself, Achilles knew the power and personalities of the gods well and thought that they were petty and vengeful creatures that didn't deserve his respect. Korinna, being of the same persuasion, thought that the gods, though flawed, were powerful and righteous beings that deserved to be honored. Knowing this, Achilles made sure his sister wasn't around to hear him blasphemies the Gods. But after witnessing the affects the gods cruelty had on his little sister, he was after golden blood, and if he couldn't get to the Goddess directly then he would go after her twin.

"Apollo is the patron of Troy, out enemy. Take whatever treasure you can find!" He said to his men as they cheered and stormed into the temple.

"My Lord, if I may." Endurious asked, not wanting to anger Achilles. Achilles hesitated, he knew what his friend and trusted general was going to say, he also worshiped the gods, but after a moment he truly didn't care.

"Speak."

"Apollo sees everything. Perhaps… perhaps it is not wise to offend him." When Endurious said that, Achilles immediately flashed back to his sister's saddened face and became enraged. He wanted the gods to be watching him, he wanted them to cures him because when he wins this war for that pig of kings, it would be to spite them as they spited his sister. So instead of answering Endurious he decided to cut the head off of Apollo's statue and waited. Nothing happened and he was about to tell Endurious a comment on the gods when he heard the horses.

"Warn the men." Achilles said as he surveyed the approaching group. "Wait!" he said before Endurious could go anywhere, wanting Endurious to hand him his spear. Once had Achilles launched the spears 105 feet and hit the man riding to the right of the leader square in the chest. The leader stopped in shock.

"Now warn them."

Hector was shocked. No one could throw a spear that far, it's impossible. He throws his spear back at the solder who squared his friend and he simply moved an inch out of the way like he was schooling a child. Hector could have sworn this solder even laughed at him. He then knew exactly who this solder was.

'Achilles'

Achilles then walked into the temple leading the prince inside. And after a small ambush by his men, Achilles and Hector made it to the outside terrace of the temple. Achilles just stood there waiting for Hector to make the first move, and he didn't disappoint.

"Why did you come here?" Hector asked, his sword still aimed at Achilles should he have moved to attack him.

"You're not the first to ask me that prince. They'll be talking of this war for a thousand years." Achilles answered, standing calmly in the enemy's presence. His instinct to attack sill raged in his head as well as a thousand other emotions. He wonder if this is how his sister feels during all of those diplomatic meetings with the kings who were foolish enough to threaten Pithia(sp?). They hated the fact that a women like her was telling them what to do, but his sister always told him. 'The threat of facing you when you're angry always shut them up in the end.' His thoughts were cut off when Hector spoke again.

"In a thousand years the dust from our bones will be gone." Exactly what Korinna told him a thousand times on the way to Troy. It was kind of scary but Achilles knew how to hide his emotions and like he did with his sister he ignored Hector's reason.

"Yes Prince, but our names will remain." He said as his men came out of the temple after Killing off the small band of men Hector brought with him. They were quickly surrounded by the rest of the Myrmidons, but for some reason the thought of killing Hector didn't sit well with Achilles. He didn't know why but he decided that, for once, he'd let his gut make the decisions. "Go home Prince. Drink some wine make love to your wife, tomorrow we'll have our war."

Hector was obviously confused. Achilles could easily kill him right now and he was letting him go. But his comment unsettled him. "You speak of war as if it's a game. But tell me how many women wait for their husbands that they'll never see again?"

Achilles laughed lightly. "Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives." Hector, having no comeback for that one, started to edge his way from the terrace to the stairs that lead to his horse. However, before he made it to the stairs, Achilles thought of a message he wanted to give to the ex-Spartan Queen. "Hector, before you go I have a message I'd like you to give to Helen."

Hector looked at him with an (and I know this is a modern expression) 'you've got to be kidding me' look. But Hector was also curious, and kind of wanted to hear this message, whether or not he was actually going to give Helen it. "What kind of message?"

"Nothing political or to terrible, and it has nothing with the Kings. Just tell her that she has a better friend then she deserves. Now go before I change my mind."

And wit that Hector left, the message that Achilles wanted him to deliver still ringing in his head. 'She has a better friend then she deserves.' What in the world dose that mean? Was there a hidden insult or slander in that? He didn't think she and Achilles could ever be friends, so who was he referring too? Hector thought about this while he rode back to the city gates still unsure if he wanted to tell Helen of the message. Perhaps it would be better to ask his father about it first.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuse. Also the summery I gave you in chapter one might not be exactly how this story goes. Figured you out to know, sorry. **

**The only character I own in Korinna. **

Hector was still reeling when he made it back to Troy. All he could think about is what Achilles said to him: _"__Tell__her__that__she__has__a__better__friend__then__she__deserves.__" __What__in__all__of__creation__is__that__supposed__to__mean._Hector thought as he disarmed himself and made it to the palace where his family was waiting for him.

"Hector!" Helen yelled excitedly as she, Paris, and Priam went up to him.

"We're so glad you made it back safely." Priam said giving his son a hug.

"Father, I must speak with you… In privet. Its of the outmost impotents." Hector urged, while Helen and Paris gave him an odd look.

"Very well son, why don't you take a walk with me?" Priam said with a smile and lead Hector and himself to the privet gardens. "Now, what is it that you want to tell me my son?"

"Father, when I was facing the Greeks today I met … I talked to their fiercest warrior." Hector said barley believing the words as they were coming out of his mouth.

"You spoke to Achilles?" Priam asked a little shocked as well.

"Yes, surprisingly, for some reason he didn't wish to fight or kill me today-"

"The gods must have smiled on you today." Priam interrupted.

"Perhaps but its what he said to me that has me… uncertain of what to do next."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He wanted me to pass on a message to Helen say that _she__has__a__better__friend__then__she__deserves,_but I don't even know what that means."

"Yes, it is strange that he let you live to deliver that message to Helen. Have you told her?"

"No I haven't gotten the chance nor do I wish to not knowing what it means. For all I know it could cause her great distress and Paris would become angry with me, and since I am fighting a war for them… I find that it would be counter productive to be fighting with him. So I came to you first hoping that you would help shed some light on the subject."

"I'm glad you came to be first with this information, it would be wrong to make Helen more upset about this war then she already is. However, I can't shed any light on what it might mean. I have never personally met Achilles. On the few occasions I had to deal with Pithia and his now late father, he was off training or with the army somewhere, and from what I remember of his father he was never so cryptic with his messages" Priam answered honestly.

"Is there anything you can tell me about him? Maybe if I know about him I can try and decipher what he meant? Until then I don't want to give the message to Helen."

"Yes, that would be the smart thing to do. The few things I know about Achilles is common knowledge to anyone who has traded or foolishly threatened Pithia or one of their allies. Achilles is the driving force of the army; they have yet to be defeated in battle, there is a rumor that Achilles himself is a demi-god but its never been proven, his mother is rumored to be a nymph, and that his younger sister is the countries diplomat."

"Wait… younger sister? I didn't know he had any siblings." Hector asked now intrigued.

"Yes, a young little thing when I met her, I can't remember her name now but; I met her quite a few times when I was there, that had to be… ten seasons ago. She was a delightful child, a few seasons younger then you I think, closer to Paris's age, but a spirited and lively little thing. She reminded me of you and Paris when you two were very young, always wondering off and getting into trouble. I heard that since all of Greece fears her brother's wrath, she has taken over the political aspect of running Pithia and that the people love her for it."

"Are you sure you're not talking about a different Achilles father? The man I faced today couldn't possible be relate to the girl you just described, their complete opposites." Hector asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, much like you and Paris."

"Well, I've never heard of this girl before."

"You wouldn't, if there is one thing everyone knows about Achilles is that he is very protective of his family. I doubt if his sister has ever left the borders of Pithia and I doubt she ever will."

"Well that doesn't help me."

"No I suppose not. My suggestion is to keep this information to yourself until you get more information on the Greeks, especially Achilles, maybe send spies to infiltrate their camp and get your information that way." Priam finished.

"Yes, your probably right. Father since where on the topic of Achilles. When I met him his was in the temple of Apollo. I was wondering if Briseis made it back alright?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't made it back at all, nor have any of the other priests. I fear she may be dead." Priam said with a tortured voice clearly giving up hope. What he did not know is that this set a fire under Hector. He was going to find out about Achilles and what happened to his cousin; even if that means spying on the enemy camp himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Sorry guys I don't know what happened to the italics in this last chapter. The italics where:

she has a better friend then she deserves? What in all of creation is that supposed to mean.

She has a better friend then she deserves.

I know, it's not much and most of it is Achilles's quote but I felt that I should give you what it really said. I won't put anything in italics next time. Sorry. Next chapter should be up soon. I hope


End file.
